Make Him As Mine
by Totomatotics
Summary: Sequel HIM. HaeHyuk. Pedo!Hae. 2S


**Make Him As Mine**

**Presented by, Totomatotics**

**Rate T**

**Humor, Drama, Friendship, Romance**

**Typo(s), gaje.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dap! Dap! Dap!

Bunyi suara pantulan bola basket yang sedang di dribble tampak menggema di lapangan basket Seoul University yang memang masih sangat sepi pagi itu.

Jung Yunho, kapten tim basket kampus mereka tampak sedang berlatih basket di pagi yang cerah ini. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju dagunya yang runcing. Rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit berantakan makin menguatkan sisi manly nya. Terdengar beberapa yeoja memekik terpesona padanya.

"Yunho!"

Yunho menghentikkan kegiatan mendribble bolanya, menengok ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya sosok yang familiar berlari kencang ke arahnya.

"Yun! Tadi aku melihatnya, dan ia juga melihatku! Aku bersumpah kalau kami saling bertatap mata tadi! Dia juga melambaikan tangan mungilnya padaku sambil tersenyum! Aku yakin itu ditujukan padaku!"

Yunho speechless menanggapi curhatan tanpa jeda ataupun nafas dari partner in crime nya. Yunho menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan dude-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?

"Serius deh, kau sedang membicarakan siapa? Kau melihat siapa? Kau —"

"Aku sedang membicarakan Hyukkie! Astaga, bukankah aku sudah menceritakan tentangnya padamu ratusan juta kali?"

Oh, pantas saja kau jadi autis. Batin Yunho.

Lee Donghae. Yunho tak mengerti, dulu partner in crime nya itu sama dengannya. Gonta ganti pasangan, asal puas diranjang ya mereka terima. Mereka juga sering bolos kuliah, berani drop out mereka? Tak ada sumbangan lagi untuk kampus mereka. Membully para nerd, ngerokok, ngetrack lah itu sudah hal biasa bagi mereka. Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu, sebelum Donghae bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya Lee Hyukjae. Yunho masih agak memaklumi kalau si Lee Hyukjae itu remaja, atau mungkin seseorang bertubuh seksi yang menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. Tapi ternyata, setelah melihat orangnya secara langsung—disebabkan oleh Donghae yang menarik paksanya ke sekolah Hyukjae—sumpah Yunho langsung keselek saliva sendiri.

Pasalnya, Lee Hyukjae itu bocah SD. Demi apa, Yunho tak menyangka kalau Donghae itu ternyata pedofil.

Sejak itu lah Donghae berubah drastis. Ratusan mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang mengantri untuk tidur bersamanya ia hiraukan, ia juga mengumumkan bahwa ia tak akan pernah merokok lagi, bahkan ia ikut kuliah pagi yang selama ini ia tak pernah ikuti.

The Power of Hyukjae katanya Donghae.

Tapi Yunho tetap tidak mengerti, masa sih efek Hyukjae sebesar itu bagi Donghae? Kenapa? Apa spesialnya Hyukjae? Iyasih, dia cukup manis, walau suaranya cempreng tapi orang pasti suka mendengar celotehannya, terus…

Loh kok Yunho malah memikirkan Hyukjae sih? Yunho menampar pelan pipinya. Hah, jangan sampai Donghae tau.

"Hei, Hae, kau yakin nih stuck sama Hyukjae? Aku sih maklum kalau kau gay, aku pun seorang biseks. Tapi Hyukjae kan seorang anak kecil, tidak bias memuaskan mu diranjang. Yah, kecuali kau om-om mesum yang me—awww! Ya! Lee Donghae, itu sakit!"

"Hyukjae bukan pemuas seks." Donghae berkata dengan tegas.

Yunho menghela nafas maklum sambil mengelus lututnya yang ditendang Donghae.

"Aku memang stuck padanya. Dan selamanya akan begitu. Kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya rasa cinta kalau kau tak merasakan sendiri Yun."

Yunho memasang ekspresi geli dan berpura-pura seperti akan muntah mendengar perkataan Donghae. Hih, sejak kapan Donghae jadi sok cheesy gitu?

"Aku serius bodoh, kau akan terkena karma kalau kau terus meledekku!" Donghae merebut bola basket yang sedari tadi nganggur di tangan Yunho, lalu melempar bola itu ke ring basket—yang sayangnya meleset.

"Terus? Apa kau akan selamanya menjadi secret admirer Hyukkie-mu? Tumbuh tua mendambakan Hyukkie-mu?" Yunho memungut bola basketnya yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk tahap sekarang cukup perkenalan dulu, selanjutnya pendekatan, setelah itu pendekatan yang makin intim lalu… Bam! Hyukjae menjadi milikku!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, matanya menerawang ke atas langit. Sok keren, batin Yunho.

"Ya, ya, ya. Good luck. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kuliah pagimu mulai 5 menit lagi?" ucap Yunho sambil kembali mendribble bola basketnya.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya, benar saja, jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. "Sial, aku harus lebih dulu sampai ke kelas daripada Lee Soensaengnim! Sampai ketemu nanti siang, Yun!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Donghae. Well, mengenal ikan amis itu selama 3 tahun Yunho pasti tau dibalik sifat dingin dan –sok—cool nya Donghae, ada sifat childish dan norak yang tidak di duga fans-fansnya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, sia-sia Donghae mengikuti kuliah pagi hari ini. Setelah percakapannya dengan Yunho tadi, ia memutuskan bahwa ia harus mulai fokus untuk mendekati Hyukkie-nya.

Disaat mahasiswa lain sibuk mencatat penjelasan sang dosen, Donghae sibuk mencatat rencana-rencana jurus pendekatannya.

Hampir dua lembar kertas ia habiskan untuk coretan rencana-rencananya. Setelah berpikir keras-yang ternyata cukup melelahkan juga-Donghae tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil karyanya.

**RENCANA PERTAMA**

**MENJEMPUT BABY HYUKKIE DI SEKOLAHNYA**

TBC

.

.

.

So… setelah long hiatus yang cukup—amat sangat—lama gue balik. *nyengir*

Ada yang masih inget FF HIM? Yang minta sequel mana? BACA FF INI LOH! WAJIB! *maksa* *ditabok*

Sorry ya ngaret banget dari waktu yang gue janjiin. Ternyata kemaren tuh tidak sesuai dengan rencana, ada kendalanya getoh.

Mmm terus curcol bentar boleh yah. Alasan kenapa gue long hiatus ga bilang-bilang. Pertama, gue ga nyangka ternyata jadi anak SMA sibuk pake bangetz, ditambah kurikulum 2013 otak gue berasa diparut.

Kedua, laptop gue tercintah rusak dari bulan Januari, dan baru bulan kemaren sempet dibetulin. Dan pengeluarannya banyak banget*curhat ea*. Gue jadi agak susah buat nerusin fict.

Ketiga, ini penting…..gue kena WB gitu. Ya karena otak gue penuh sama cos, sin, log dan tetek bengeknya dan kendala laptop, segala inspirasi gue ilang. Thanks to Jung Minyoung(bener gatuh._.) yang terus nagih macam debt collector gue akhirnya nerusin nih fict.

Yaudahlah curcolnya udahan. Yang kepo tentang gue cek aja profile *promosi*


End file.
